This project is an extension of previous work involving the creation, development and testing of image processing techniques designed to improve diagnostic performance. Current work has centered on finding methods to eliminate artifacts associated with the effect of differences in angular disparity between radiographic projections undergoing image subtraction and tomosynthesis. Various design constraints restricting projection geometry and data sampling strategy have been explored. Spatial-frequency filters, both linear and nonlinear, also have been studied in order to determine their effect on geometrically constrained tomosynthesis. Results show that simple convolution filters applied after tomosynthetic reconstruction produce images which rival those produced using theoretically more appropriate, but computationally expensive, nonlinear techniques and iterative methods. Assymetrical, circular distributions of x-ray foci to produce the angular disparity required by tomosynthesis were found to minimize "ringing" type artifacts while maintaining a reasonable balance between slice thickness and isotropic performance. An automated algorithm to isolate nodular lesions in dental radiographs via subtraction methods has been developed using methods based on these findings extended to include the use of disparate radiographs of identical structures to serve as controls against which clinical changes can be gauged. Preliminary results are consistent with capabilities proposed for a prototype x-ray system currently being developed in cooperation with scientists at the National Bureau of Standards.